Lo que trae la noche
by RazielFilth
Summary: Una noche, el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación, la despertó. Entre abrió los ojos, esperaba a alguien del personal de enfermeras, sin embargo, vio frente a ella, una mujer regordeta;¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Por qué nadie evitó que esa mujer entrará y le hiciera semejante cosa? ¿Qué iría a pasar con su familia? ¿Y sus hermanos menores? Todo esto la atormentaba.


**Lo que trae la noche**

Hacía más de dos semanas que Maggie permanecía en el hospital. Había sido internada por un terrible problema del estómago. No parecía grave hace un mes, pero en estos últimos días, había empeorado tanto, que sus familiares se esperaban lo peor. Los medicamentos que le eran suministrados, ya no surtían efecto, pues, tuvieron que cambiarlos por otros más enérgicos. No obstante, ya comenzaban a estropear otras partes de su cuerpo. La pobre había cerrado los ojos, ni siquiera podía emitir sonido alguno, simplemente negaba o afirmaba con la cabeza. Maggie no quería terminar así, era joven y todavía guardaba grandes planes que ya había escrito hace meses atrás en su diario. No podía quedarse ahí. Todas las noches, luego de que su familia la despidiera, se disponía a orar.

Una noche, el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación, la despertó. Entre abrió los ojos, esperaba a alguien del personal de enfermeras, sin embargo, vio frente a ella, una mujer regordeta, de cabellos hechos marañas, de color café, resaltaban más sus enormes ojos azules que las arrugas de su rostro, y por supuesto, su vestimenta: una chaqueta de gamuza de color beige y unos vaqueros más blancos que azules. Le sonrío, tenía unos dientes bastante descuidados. Se acercó a ella con esa mueca de parecer entender su dolor, pero que tiene al fin de cuentas, una cura. -¡Buenas noches, Maggie!—Le dijo con una voz cálida, como si fueran tan cercanas. Por supuesto que Maggie jamás la había visto. –Soy Carmen Rouge, y estoy aquí para ayudarte. —Acentuó más esa sonrisa tan peculiar. Los pómulos se le hincharon al grado de sonrojarle el rostro. La desdichada Maggie abrió sus ojos, era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera emitir un gruñido o clamor. ¿Quién era ésa? Hizo un repaso increíblemente rápido sobre las personas que había conocido. Pero en ningún rincón de su cabeza se hallaba una Carmen Rouge. -¡Cómo el hospital no se dio cuenta!—Pensó. –Escucha linda, tengo una cura, es realmente efectiva. Te sentirás mejor en unas pocas horas. La hice yo misma. —Le decía la robusta mujer, con sus dos manos en medio de sus piernas. -¿Una cura? ¡Ella! ¡Cómo, si los médicos, que son los médicos, no han podido hacer nada!—Se decía Maggie. Con ímpetu, le negaba, podía ver sus rulos sacudirse en su rostro. La mujer arqueó las cejas. -¡Oh, querida, no puedes ni hablar!—Se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente. -¡Oh, pobre muchacha!—Se compadecía la mujer. –Escucha, con una pequeña dosis que tengo aquí. —Sacó una jeringa que contenía un líquido de color rojizo. –Será suficiente para que mañana mismo, retomes tu vida, ¿eh?—Continuaba animosa Carmen, sonriéndole aún más. Maggie estaba muy asustada. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie había visto colarse en el hospital a esa mujer? –No es enfermera, nunca la vi aquí, y además nunca me hablaron de ella. —Se hablaba Maggie, tenía sus manos prensadas a las sábanas de la cama. Nuevamente, negó con su cabeza, pero lo había hecho todavía con más fuerza. –No temas, yo te conozco muy bien, linda. Desde antes que nacieras, también a toda tu familia y amigos. No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí. —Le afirmaba la corpulenta figura, con una mano en su amplio pecho. No dejaba de sonreírle, como si fuera su madre o alguien que sabe cómo va a terminar el cuento sin verse en lo absoluto afectada. –Tranquila, niña, no te haré daño, ya te dije que estoy aquí para ayudarte. —Insistió Carmen. Le acariciaba la cabeza a la indefensa Maggie. –Voy a inyectar esta sustancia aquí, en el suministro de suero, en cuanto entre a tu sangre, sentirás…-Se vio interrumpida por los pataleos de Maggie. ¿Su familia habría enviado a alguien así? -¡No, ellos no son así! Me lo habrían dicho antes. —Se convencía la pobre muchacha. Maggie comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, tanto, que movió ligeramente las ruedas metálicas que soportaban su cama. Carmen le pidió que se calmara sin obtener ningún resultado. Incluso se lo pedía con autoría. La regordeta mujer se balanceó sobre ella, apoyó sus pesadas manos sobre los antebrazos escuálidos de Maggie. -¡Por favor!—Le ordenaba-¡Cálmate! Te lo he dicho, no voy a dañarte. —Exclamaba con irritación la descuidada mujer. Los ojos de Maggie liberaron simultáneamente varias lágrimas. No podía defenderse. Y para colmo, nadie del personal médico había advertido lo qué sucedía en su habitación. La mujer sostuvo con fuerza su cuello, con sus amarillentos dientes quitó el tapón que cubría la delicada aguja. –Confía en mí, linda. —Le sonrío una vez más, e inyectó ese líquido carmín en el suero de Maggie. La mujer jadeaba un poco. Se llevó varios mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja. –Es todo. –Sonrío por última vez, se acercó a la endeble muchacha para besar tiernamente su frente y así, despedirse.

¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Por qué nadie evitó que esa mujer entrará y le hiciera semejante cosa? ¿Qué iría a pasar con su familia? ¿Y sus hermanos menores? Todo esto la atormentaba. Maggie lloraba, no podía hacerlo libremente porque su condición no se lo permitía, en verdad deseaba gritar con toda su alma, sin embargo, era en vano. Se acordó de la sustancia que esa extraña mujer le había inyectado. Aún no bajaba hasta su brazo. No perdía de vista cada milimétrico avance de ese líquido. Se había fusionado arrebatadamente con su suero. –Las enfermeras tendrán que notarlo, mañana. —Decía la desdicha Maggie. ¿Estaría ahí mañana para contarles a los suyos lo qué había pasado? Se trataba de un crimen, ¿quedaría así, olvidado? El corazón se le agitaba cada vez más. El líquido rojo descendía con parsimonia, como si fuera a propósito. Tal vez, la mujer le dio la oportunidad de unos cuantos minutos para orar. Sentía cómo las lágrimas que ya se habían deslizado por su rostro, se iban secando, formando una careta debajo de sus ojos. Intentaba no quedarse dormida, quería saber si la mujer decía la verdad. ¿Por qué de pronto creerle? –No tengo más opción. Quiero vivir, y si esta es una última oportunidad…-Lloraba Maggie. Finalmente, esa sustancia, se introdujo a sus venas. No había notado ningún cambio, hasta pasados unos minutos. Se sentía más cansada, como si tuviera una enorme roca encima de ella. La piel se le erizó, incluso podía ver sus vellos tan firmes. Una ola gélida le cubría todo el interior, lo que le causó un terrible estremecimiento. La máquina que detectaba sus signos de vida, ni siquiera fue capaz de emitir ese estrepitoso chillido. De pronto, dejo de moverse, estaba fatigada. Su piel empezó a transpirar, era tan abundante aquello que en cuestión de minutos, se humedeció por completo. –Seguramente aquí debo cerrar los ojos. —Pensó. No tenía idea de cuántas veces había orado para que esto se detuviera, y parecía que al fin la había escuchado.

A la mañana siguiente, Maggie abrió los ojos. El sol entraba por las hendiduras de las persianas. La gente de afuera, seguía en lo suyo. Sin embargo, lo más impactante, era que estaba viva. No sentía dolor alguno, no había ningún rastro de su padecimiento. Se enderezó lentamente. Estudiaba sus manos, luego se tocó las piernas, el pecho, la cara y por último, su cabello rizado. Todo estaba en orden. ¿Qué demonios había sido toda la escena de anoche? Una enfermera le interrumpió. Maggie le saludó y no pudo evitar narrarle por lo que pasó durante la noche. –Y me dijo su nombre, Carmen Rouge. —Decía con las manos en el aire. La enfermera se asustó. Así que luego de dar a Maggie sus medicinas, y cambiarle de ropas y sábanas. Comunicó esto con el director del hospital. Hizo de inmediato revisar las grabaciones de la noche anterior, de hecho, revisaron cada cámara más de dos veces. Pero ninguna persona concordaba con la descripción de Maggie. Uno de los médicos terminó por decir que era producto de las alucinaciones del paciente. Un argumento que convenció a la mayoría.

Empero, el médico que se hacía cargo de Maggie, quedó paralizado al ver su tremenda mejoría. Era imposible, su padecimiento lo había clasificado cómo "delicado", ¿era posible que en cuestión de horas, la jovencita se restaurara en un santiamén? El médico la dio de alta y envió a Maggie a casa sin más.

La jovencita, no terminaba de crearse tantas dudas. ¿Quién era aquélla mujer? ¿Por qué solamente se dirigió con ella? ¿Ya había ayudado a otros antes? No paraba de contarle a su familia ese extraño suceso. Quienes no sabían si decía la verdad o como les había dicho el médico, que se trataba de alucinaciones. No obstante, Maggie no se rindió. Buscó en todas partes a Carmen Rouge: en el registro civil, en las bibliotecas, facultades, en la suya, en las tiendas, con la policía… Pero nadie le dio una información certera. Nadie había visto a esa mujer. –Ya basta Maggie, no importa ya, estás curada. Empiezas a volverme loca. —Le reprochaba su madre, cada vez que le describía el aspecto de Carmen. Pero a veces Maggie se convencía que era la misma muerte la que la había dado una segunda oportunidad.


End file.
